Discussion utilisateur:Angela
About Spotlight Did you said to translate « spotlight » ? It would translate to « Wikia projecteur » and that is not really the kind of expression used in french in that kind of situation. I'll would have to think about it or ask for a little help. — TulipVorlax 17 mai 2008 à 04:46 (UTC) :Do you have a way to see many of the spotlight images at the same time ? I need to see more (and more) exemple and reloading a page doesn't suffice. — TulipVorlax 25 mai 2008 à 21:23 (UTC) : I'd say "Coup de projecteur Wikia", "Coup de projo Wikia", "Sous les projecteurs de Wikia", "Wikia : sous les projecteurs", "Wikia : sous les projos" or even maybe something less literral "Wikia : à la une" (litterally "Headlines (of the newspaper)"). But it's difficult without knowing the context. Jaxom 26 mai 2008 à 04:21 (UTC) ::The context, is like the littles squares « publicities » to the right in Monobook or the rectangles ones at bottom of pages in Monaco. ::That image would appear on other wikia to say theres a Wiki about GW in french. Wikia Spotlight is the name of that kind of publicity. In France i know they often dont translate that sort of things. But i think it's just some sort of laziness. ::I think one day Wikia Staff should consult real translators about this. But in the mean time maybe there's a way to do some thing... — TulipVorlax 26 mai 2008 à 04:32 (UTC) :::I just remembered that some suggestions for the text had been made previously here. How about Sélection Wikia? :::I haven't found any place that has a collection of all of the spotlights yet. Perhaps when I get time I will make a page for that. Angela (talk) 26 mai 2008 à 04:39 (UTC) ::::It seems ok. — TulipVorlax 26 mai 2008 à 05:03 (UTC) ::::It's OK but it does not carry the same impact as "spotlight". Jaxom 26 mai 2008 à 05:07 (UTC) ::How about this : :: ::— TulipVorlax 26 mai 2008 à 06:17 (UTC) Hi, Was this forgotten while caring for the new wikia style ? — TulipVorlax 18 juin 2008 à 03:39 (UTC) :Ok http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Wikia_Spotlight#Spotlight_image_for_fr.guildwars all is good now. Thanks for your time. — TulipVorlax 10 juillet 2008 à 01:09 (UTC) GuildWiki As for GuildWiki having many links to here, i was thinking it to be a bad idea because people would translate pages from GuildWiki to here. Most people dont want to bother about licenses and all. They dont understand. Most people when get home they dont want to have lot of work to do on a wiki. So, they all think "i will help when they get more people and when most of the hard work would be done" or so. Another reason is also that most players of Guild Wars will stop to play that game as soon as Guild Wars 2 is out. So all the work here might seems so unneeded... I should have ask Wikia to open this at least a year sooner. When i've buyed GW, i searched for web sites about it. Found GuildWiki one day. Then i searched for a french conterpart, there was none. I started thinking of making one. Since i can be good at translating (i did not know of licenses conflict yet). But i waited. And waited. One day i found www.guildwiki.fr, i was happy. But things went wrong when the sysop moved it to a new hosting and then she vanished. That is my story. I'm not sure why i wanted to tell you that (again)... Maybe because i feel some guilt... It's my responsability make that wiki become something good (since almost no one aside me care about that). I'll go see if GuildWiki could do something... One last one, been second french wiki just after the french Unencylcopedia sort of give me some pride. I'll tell the others if they dont know yet. — TulipVorlax 17 mai 2008 à 04:46 (UTC) helper offer.. Thanks for the offer. I might need to think about it... I'm currently more into console gaming than into wikis but i just need a motivation/inspiration to work on wikis. I dont use Skype and dont like much doing vocal communications in general (even over the phone, lol). I would maybe also need a lot of guidance at the stard since i previously had a tendency to enforce the "rule" of not protecting page for no good reason but it seems that Wikia staff dont really want to enforce it anymore... That's one thing, there might be some more. But even if i'm not perticularly active on wikis a few days per week (because of a games), i receive an email when someone edit any of my talks pages and i check my emails many times per day (except when i'm sick or something), and will help anyone who ask, if i'm able to. — TulipVorlax avril 28, 2010 à 05:14 (UTC)